The Adventures of an Uke Korea
by Kumiho99
Summary: Korea's boss has sent him on a tour to the European and North American countries in order to get to know the western culture. Determined to show his siblings his strength he sets out to show how strong he really can be. But as he arrives to the western countries and sees how they are, he finds that his position his flipped... literally. (Rated M! Korea x Everybody, warnings inside)
1. Introduction

Hey hey! This is my first Hetalia story! Cheers! And thanks for finding it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD FORCE KOREA INTO THE ANIME NO MATTER WHAT MY GOVERNMENT SAYS.

* * *

It was a normal day for the Asian family. They usually ended the day with an online chat with the whole group. Of course this story revolves around Korea who... is very interesting to say the least.

Yong Soo had been on his computer chatting with his brothers and sisters. The current conversation:

_Chat Room: Asian Family (8 members online)_

_Korea: You know that I am the most seme of you all. _

_Japan: Yong Soo that is not something you talk about on the internet! O^O_

_Hong Kong: And that was the most random topic starter I have ever heard._

_Hong Kong: Besides, I topped you many times in all the Fanfiction I see of us._

_Yong Soo: O.e WHAT!?_

_Taiwan: Thinking about that image is making me giggle. XD_

_China: And Xiao has been looking at WHAT-aru!?_

_Vietnam: You don't need to say aru on here…_

_Korea: ANIKI MAKE THEM STOP!_

_India: Interesting._

_Thailand: BWAHAHAHA I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!_

_Hong Kong: But it was only on Fanfiction. _

_Korea: SEE! HE CAN'T TOP ME IN REAL LIFE!_

_Japan: I don't know Yong Soo, it seems to me that he can top somehow._

Yong Soo glared at his computer at his computer's reply.

_'Stupid Japan. I'll show him someday.' _he thought as he typed back a quick retort.

_Korea: I can prove it!_

_Hong Kong: How? I'm not going to let you get anywhere near the top of me if you tried._

_China: Not to mention that I will be here aru._

Yong Soo bit his nail as he thought. It was true. Hong Kong does have a wide arrange of arsenal if need be (Fire crackers) and China probably won't let him near his house if he knew Korea's intention.

That was when Korea's phone rang loudly next to him, causing its owner to jump. He grabbed the small object and looked at the screen.

Caller ID: Boss

Korea paled. It was his boss. At this time of the day? Could it be an emergency? He quickly slid the answer bar and put the ear to his phone, his brown eyes wide.

"Y-yeoubouseyo?"

"Yong Soo! Sorry for calling you this late but there's something I need to discuss with you!"

"Y-Ye!? Oh what is it?" Korea stammered out, his heart practically shriveling with relief. Last he was called like this was when Japan last invaded him. Not fun.

"We have a mission for you. You know those western countries in Europe? I was thinking, what if we got to know more of their culture? It would help us develop so much faster! The new ways of thinking and ideological strategies! Doesn't it sound wonderful?"

"Of course boss, but what is it that you need of me?"

Korea looked anxiously at his computer screen. It was filled with messages including:

_Japan: Yong Soo? What is your plan?_

_Taiwan: Ooh wait! I need to tell this to Hungary!*_

_ Hong Kong: Still waiting Korea._

_Vietnam: I don't know if this is such a great idea…_

_Thailand: Don't be silly! It sounds like fun~ ^.^~_

_India: Easy for you to say._

_China: Stop arguing you all!_

_Japan: But we are still waiting for Yong Soo-kun's plan!_

Korea's eyes quickly scanned the screen as his boss continued.

"So, Yong Soo, this is my mission for you. I need you to go take a trip of all of Europe and North America to collect information on their cultures to us. Can you do that?"

Korea's heart skipped a beat as he heard the news. Him? Go to the west?! He grinned as flashes of him walking through the streets of places like America and France flashed in his head. THE WEST! He always wanted to go there! Japan and China were always talking about how unique it was there!

And that was when the most ingenious plan that ever was thought of into existence (At least in Korea's head) popped up. He smirked devilishly as he answered his boss on the phone. "Of course I will! Just tell me when I leave and I will be there."

"Great! You leave tomorrow morning! You will be going to Germany first! Sorry for such the short notice but I could only book you a free flight tomorrow! I already called all of the other countries' bosses and they will be expecting you. Good luck!"

With that the line ended with a small click.

Korea put down his phone as he sat back down at his computer. All his siblings were still online. Perfect.

_Korea: Hey I'm back!_

_India: What took you so long?_

_Korea: Sorry! I was talking with my boss. SO! About how I will prove my semeness…_

_Japan: Go on._

_Korea: I was just told by my boss that I'm going to be visiting the other countries in the west._

Yong Soo was suddenly onslaughted by a wave of new chat messages as everyone reacted at once.

_China: YOU ARE DOING WHAT!?_

_Japan: Yong Soo NOOOO._

_Taiwan: SQUEEEE YOU WILL MEET HUNGARY!_

_Vietnam: GAH YONG SOO!_

_Hong Kong: …. Oh god._

_Thailand: AWW LUCKY! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TOO!_

_India: I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO LAUGH OR TO HYSTERICALLY CRY._

As the Asian members of the world soon finally quieted downs Japan sent the one message that everyone was waiting for.

_Japan: So, what does that have to do with your plan?_

Yong Soo deliberately waited a few moments before answering.

_Korea: Well here's the thing. Would you believe me if I topped one of the western countries?_

Yong Soo held his breath as he waited for the reaction of his older and younger siblings. What came next caused him to choke.

_Hong Kong: Are you crazy?_

Yong Soo puffed out his cheeks as he finished coughing. He then furrowed his eyebrows.

_Korea: Why? :(_

_Hong Kong: I was RAISED partially by one of those western countries. You? Top him? Funny._

_Korea: You mean that really tall bushy eyebrow man? The one with the blonde hair? The one that you always pranked with firecrackers?_

_Hong Kong: Yes, him._

Yong Soo bit his nail again deep in thought. When he had seen the person that had raised Xiao, he had been only a small child that was still being raised by China-aniki. Of course he was much taller than he was then, but what about now?

_China: Yong Soo, even if you are the tallest among us, you don't stand a chance against the countries there. They are much stronger too, so don't think of anything dumb-aru._

_Vietnam: I still don't think that is such a great idea Yong Soo._

_India: I still don't know whether to laugh or cry._

_Thailand: Um…_

_Taiwan: Okay so I just contacted Hungary! She says that she wants to see this uke!_

The screen was quite before Taiwan realized her message.

_Taiwan: I MEAN FRIEND OF MINE AGH IGNORE THAT. Sorry Yong Soo…_

_Korea: Fine, if you all are thinking that way I'll show you. I have to go pack anyways._

_China: Okay then, we'll see you off tomorrow. When is it?_

_Korea: In the morning. Since my boss didn't say exactly when I'll just assume it's the regular time of seven in the morning._

_Japan: Okay, oyasmi Korea._

_Korea: Bye._

_(Korea has Left the Chat Room)_

_Taiwan: I didn't mean to say that you guys…_

_China: It's not your fault Mei._

_Vietnam: It's okay Mei._

_Japan: Do you think he will be okay? I mean he is going to an ally of mine._

_India: Well his boss probably told the other bosses about this._

_Thailand: I hope he has fun._

_Hong Kong: Yeah. Whatever._

* * *

Korea stood at the front of his airport in Incheon at five in the morning, one small suitcase and a back pack being his luggage.

"So how's the lucky guy?" a voice called out from behind him.

Korea turned to see his family walking toward him, the one calling out to be Thailand. He was grinning wildly as he waved his arms in greeting.

"Hey you all!" Korea replied back, waving. He was wearing casual travelling clothing for the occasion. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black jacket, a long white scarf wrapped around his neck. For his bottom he wore jeans and white sneakers.

China looked up at the giant glass building that was Incheon airport. "Wow Yong Soo, impressive."

Korea smiled crookedly, crossing his arms. "Of course. I pride myself in my airline services. This is the best airport in the world."

India patted Korea's back, a small smile on his tan face. "Right, keep thinking that buddy."

Hong Kong then stepped forward, his hard brown eyes fixing on Yong Soo. "You remember our little deal right? I'm not going to let you forget."

"Right right, got it. Geez Leon, stop reminding me."

"Don't use my western name."

"Well if I'm going to the west I need to get used to the language."

As Hong Kong rolled his eyes Vietnam stepped forward, her hands reaching up to rest on Korea's cheeks. She stared right in his eyes as she whispered. "You better take care of yourself. And don't do anything stupid while there. You don't just go up to someone and see if you can beat them, okay?"

Korea looked into the brown eyes of the woman that had helped raise him. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of myself."

Taiwan was looking down at the ground, her eyes full of guilt, what she had said over their chat still looming in her head. Korea noticed and smiled widely. He stepped forward and smothered Taiwan in a hug.

"Hey Taiwan, I'm going to show you my real seme side as I go to the west. So that one comment goes along all okay, right?"

Taiwan nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Right, have fun Yong Soo."

Korea let go and looked at Japan, the message clear in his eyes. Japan sighed and said "Go and say hi to Germany-san and Italy-san for me."

That was when a security guard came out of the airport, his hand waving for Yong Soo. "You must check in now boss. The airport has been cleared."

Korea slung the back pack onto his back and flashed a smirk to his family. "Okay you guys, I'm off!"

China nodded, his sleeves connected in their usual way, concealing his hands and arms. "Be careful."

As Yong Soo bowed goodbye and ran toward the airport, he gave a sideways glance as he called out "Don't worry! I won't do anything dumb! Or stupid! Or… you get the point!"

China sighed, his head down. "Did I do something wrong with him to make him this way?"

India shrugged, his eyes on the retreating figure of Yong Soo. "Oh well. Anyways, where was Nepal yesterday during the chat and today?"

Thailand yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "I heard he's doing prayer. Won't be done for another week last I heard."

All the while Taiwan stood in the back, her teeth worrying her lip. '_Should I have warned Yong Soo about what Hungary is planning? Um, maybe its better just to keep it a secret...'_

* * *

Okay first chapter done! First Hetalia story on this account! Remember to R&R, do appreciate that you read this! Please tell me how I'm doing, and I sorta need a Beta, so if any of you are interested please PLEASE message me! Okay going now!

=^w^=


	2. Germany

_A/N: I'm back! I'm typing on my phone in the hospital, but I will be better so don't worry! Ignore any mistakes! And this will be continued in my hotel room no worries._

_Long chapters now since one country visit per chapter. WHEW LOTS OF RESEARCH AHEAD._

_Warning: May have bondage(?) or something lemony like that? I don't know, this is Germany we are talking about. And Prussia mostly... YEAH PRUSSIA MOSTLY._

_Okay the format changed a bit. I put lines in between the e-mails so... Yeah. Just bear with me! Lines will separate A/N and messages, and this: xXxXx means changing paragraphs or settings._

* * *

Korea sighed as he looked out the plane window, the shining glass of Inchon airport flashing back at him. He winced and shifted his gaze to the swarming plane techs below the plane. He was writing a private jet at his boss' urge, even though wanted to ride with his people.

"Too dangerous. Just stick with my choice." his boss had said.

Korea felt the plane rumble to life below him, the engine revving. It was much quieter than a commercial airliner. He looked at the glistening silver of the wing of the plane when he felt his phone rumble. He picked it up, his eyes narrowing at the number. Japan.

"What is it?" he sighed as he picked up the phone.

"I do not want you to do anything weird Yong Soo. You are visiting an ally of mine."

Yong Soo smirked. "What if I told him the strange things you have in your home Japan? Would you like that?"

Korea held back a snicker at the strangled gasp he heard over the line.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Yong Soo waited as he heard Japan pace around. From the echoes he heard and the muffled voices in the background, he knew that Japan was inside his airport.

"What would it take to keep you silent?"

Yong Soo stroked his chin, a devilish smirk on his lips as he hummed in thought.

"Let's see, there are so many things I want."

As he shuffled through the countless wants in his mind he could hear Japan's breath growing with each intake. Finally he broke it.

"I want an official apology from your government to my country about the 'colonization' you did to mine. I did not hear one earlier. Doubt is originating on me right now-daze."

Another choked gasp. Then a sigh.

"Fine. Expect one once you return."

Korea nodded and gave a small grunt of approval. "Okay. Now let's hang up."

As the click signaled the end of the call Korea turned off his phone, his golden brown eyes fixed on the flashing seat belt sign above him. He swiveled his seat to look at the flight attendant who walked into the chamber of the plane.

"Hello, and welcome," she bowed as she said this in Yong Soo's language. "We thank you for choosing our airline. Now please have a nice flight Mr. Im Yong Soo. We hope you choose us again on your next flight. I believe you are familiar with the safety procedures."

With that she bowed again and left, her scarf* flouncing with her gait.

Yong Soo relaxed back in his chair, his eyes closed and a sigh leaving his lips. He would never get used to having a private jet. The feeling of loneliness, it was like when he was secluded from the world when he first came into existence. He was born in the mountains, a small nation in a flowing nightgown of white fabric. It was only when he was found by aniki China that he had contact with anyone other than his own people.

He snapped back to reality as he remembered his mission. He opened his notebook to a fresh new page, past his game codes and drama episodes. He then scrawled:

_Germany_

He left it at that. He would make sense of it later.

xXxXx

Korea yawned as he exited the plane, his arms above his head as he stretched, eyes closed. He tilted his head to stretch his neck and opened his eyes midway. He could see a tall... blond... muscular... man... staring... at... him...

"Hello. You must be South Korea. I am Germany, I have heard much about you." the blond stated as he stepped forward, his icy pale blue eyes boring into Yong Soo's own warm brown ones.

Yong Soo could feel himself instinctively bend backwards to avoid Germany, his eyebrows raised. "O-oh. Hello. I am South Korea. N-Nice to meet you?"

With that he gave a small bow, his brown eyes wide.

"Oh, you are slightly like Japan. You all bow. Hm, very polite." Germany nodded, writing something down in a small notebook.

Korea straightened, his smile forced. "Um, what is that notebook?"

Germany closed it and looked down at Yong Soo. "This? It is my notes on you. I am learning about your culture too as you stay with me. I would like to make a research paper on it for my boss."

Korea felt his smile twitch. That was a... certainly interesting western culture fact.

"Let's go." Germany ordered as he turned around, his gait more like a march as he walked to the exit.

Korea hurried to follow him, his scarf flowing behind him, his backpack slung onto his back. The gray suit of Germany looked so formal compared to his... Oh...

"Germany-ssi?[1] Could you maybe slow down?"

The blond stopped, turning robotically. "Sorry. My stride must be too large for your own."

Korea could feel his face flush at the deliberate telling down of him being shorter. "J-just keep going-daze."

With that Germany scrawled something else in his notebook before walking again, this time slower.

Korea sighed. This was going to be a long day.

xXxXx

Korea flopped down onto his hotel bed, his eyes closed, completely worn out. His legs ached from keeping at a constant jog to keep up with his host. He sighed and flipped over so that his face was buried into the white pillow. He was supposed to meet Germany once again for dinner before he was supposed to turn in for the night.

Korea heard his phone beep. An e-mail.

He picked up the phone and swiped the screen. It was from Hong Kong.

* * *

_From: firecracker _

_To: dazecountry _

_Subject: Dare_

_Hey did you see your first "victim"?_

* * *

Korea crinkled his nose. Victim? With that his fingers flew over his phone screen, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

_From: dazecountry _

_To: firecracker _

_Subject: Re:Dare_

_Yeah, although I wouldn't call him a victim... Also I don't think he's the one I will take..._

* * *

Korea got a reply immediately.

* * *

_From: firecracker _

_To: dazecountry _

_Subject: Re:Dare_

_See? What did I say about this? You can't take one over._

* * *

Again Korea crinkled his nose, his teeth gritting. What a jerk.

* * *

_From: dazecountry _

_To: firecracker _

_Subject: Re:Dare_

_So? I still have many more countries to visit. Its not like this is the only one we are going to see._

* * *

Korea got one last reply before he turned the screen off.

* * *

_From: firecracker _

_To: dazecountry _

_Subject: Re:Dare_

_Good luck._

xXxXx

Korea tugged on his shirt collar, not used to this type of clothing. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, a silk blue tie completing the look. He had never worn it before, the need never coming up, but he packed it anyway. And he was advised by his boss to wear it.

"It makes a good and lasting impression on another country. And that is exactly what we need. Also don't refuse anything." his boss had said.

Korea could feel the black dress shoes heavy on his feet, his brown eyes gazing uncomfortably at his environment. It was a private dining room in a restaurant named Aigner. He was seated at a two seating table, his eyes on his lap as he waited for his host. He just wanted this to end. He could feel eyes from the waiters on him. He probably was the smallest in the room. Were all westerners like this?

As that thought passed through his mind the door at the end of the room opened, Germany walking in.

Korea stood up as his culture kicked in[2], his hands clasped behind his back.

Germany waved him down as he pulled out his chair. "Sit down, I never sit before my guests."

It sounded more like an order than a request.

Yong Soo sat down a bit hesitantly as the blond sat down, his hands moving into his lap.

"So, how are you enjoying Germany?" the German asked as he unfolded his cloth napkin to place onto his own lap.

Korea observed this gesture before doing the same. "Well, its very beautiful. Things that originate here are certainly very... tall."

Germany nodded as he took a sip of wine.

Yong Soo moved his gaze to the window, his brown eyes scanning the landscape, the sparkling city lights.

Germany set his glass back down on the table to look at the Asian sitting in front of him.

"What is your relationship with Japan?"

Korea looked up with a start. "Excuse me?"

Germany sat stiffly in his chair, his usual stoic face set. His icy blue eyes bore into Korea's own.

"What is your relationship with Japan?"

At first Yong Soo gave a small sigh. Then he stayed silent as the question was turned in his mind. How should he answer? Japan WAS Germany's ally.

"Um, let me think about the question..." Korea started carefully, his hands now wringing. "Japan is, of course, my brother. But our relationship is slightly..."

Here he stopped. Germany's piercing gaze still on him made him uncomfortable as he bit his lip, worrying it.

"Strained." Yong Soo finished, his brown eyes on his empty plate.

Before Germany could ask anymore questions two waiters burst in through the door, each holding a separate tray. As they set the dishes in front of each owner respectfully they gave a slight head bow before scurrying back out the room.

Korea could not muster up an appetite. Too much tension. Germany seemed to feel the same.

Germany cleared his throat before asking, "Would you like some wine or beer?"

Yong Soo was about to refuse when he remembered what his boss said earlier. He nodded. "S-sure. I will have wine."

Problem: Yong Soo had very low alcohol tolerance. All his siblings did.

Yong Soo bit his lip again as he watched Germany pass him a glass of wine. He accepted it and took a sip, fighting the urge to crinkle his nose as the liquid burned his throat like fire.

The alcohol kicked in immediately. Korea could feel his vision start to swim as Germany continued with his dialogue. "Tomorrow you are scheduled to head to the next location. I believe the flight is at twelve noon. We ho-"

Korea lost focus here. That's when a certain albino popped in.

"Hey West!" Prussia hollered as he burst in through the door, a couple of protesting guards following. "You invited someone without telling the awesome ME? That's a low! Your older brother wants to know who you're inviting over to OUR house too! Especially since I- Oh is this him?"

The red eyed Prussian pointed to Yong Soo, who finished the glass the wine and was currently struggling to regain his focus.

Germany nodded, unaware of his guest's current situation. "Yes. And why are you here? I told you to stay at the house! What if someone arrives for other business?"

Prussia pouted, his arms crossing. "The awesome and amazing me can't possibly stay cooped up like that! Plus I was curious about our guest."

He looked over at Korea, who nodded off and was resting with his forehead to the table.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, a crooked smile forming on his face. "Speaking of guest, he seems to have passed out. How much alcohol did you give him Luddy?"

Germany pounced to his feet, his eyes wide. "I only gave him a glass!"

Prussia smirked as he walked over and poked Yong Soo in the cheek. "Hey, isn't he Japan's brother? That means if he's anything like him they can't really hold their alcohol."

Germany brushed his hands in his hair, a sigh leaving his lips. "Agh why didn't I think of that! I should have read the books on heredity a bit deeper!"

His older brother shrugged as he picked Yong Soo up. "Well no reason in staying here. Why don't we just drop him off at the house and mess around with him?"

Germany flushed, his stern gaze turning to one of shock. "W-what are you talking about? Would you really do something like that to a guest? Are you trying to get my boss mad at me?"

Prussia put a finger on Yong Soo's chin and turned the head to face his own. "Your boss doesn't need to know. And look at him, he's just begging for someone to take him with this situation."

Germany gritted his teeth. "No. Not to the guest."

Prussia scoffed. "What a chicken. Then let me try something. I'm going to get this guy ready, and you will take a look. If you can resist then I will stop too. If you can't, then let's have some fun."

Germany hesitated for a moment, his eyes narrowing. What did his brother have up his sleeve?

"F-fine. But if I don't do anything then you can't do anything either. Your word."

Prussia grinned. "Like I said, fine!"

With that the brothers left the restaurant to head to their home.

xXxXx

Germany stood outside the guest room, his eyes closed as he composed himself. He couldn't lose it. Not to his guest.

"Hey West! I think we're ready! Try coming in!"

Germany stiffened at his brother's voice. The moment of truth. He opened to door to find himself...

In the most erotic scene he has ever seen.

Prussia grinned, his red eyes glinting dangerously as he gestured to the bed. "So?"

Yong Soo (still unconscious) was splayed out on the bed, his entire form nude. Ropes were wrapped intricately around the bare body, all restricting the Asian's range of movement. Handcuffs bound the Korean's wrists to the bed post and a ball gag was in the sleeping Asian's mouth. Multiple adult toys were laid out for the picking on the bedside table. And, to complete the look, the alcohol had Korea panting, his face completely red, his normally slicked back hair loose to hang out to frame his face to make it look more feminine.

"I-I... I..." Germany started, his face slowly turning crimson.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, his grin turning into a devilish smirk. "Now what's the decision West?"

Germany gave a small huff. Bondage. BDSM. His fetish. Played into point completely. The result was causing blood to rush downstairs.

Prussia crouched down, his hand on Germany's boner. "Ah, look at this? I don't need an answer, your body seems to be completely ready West. Kesesese! I knew this would work."

With that he unzipped his own jeans and slipped out of them, his eyes on Yong Soo. "Hey West, stop standing there like some statue and come on. The Awesome me his ready. I took an hour to do this anyways."

Germany felt his other side kick in. He closed the door and locked it, his tongue licking his lips. "Why not? Let us begin."

xXxXx

Korea woke up in the most uncomfortable situation that one could ever wake up in. His host was on top of him, his tongue on his neck with someone else down at his-

"AHHHGGGG!?" Yong Soo cried around the gag, immediately regretting it, a massive headache wracking his head. His speech was slurred and his vision was blurry. He was still under the influence of alcohol.

Korea gave a small moan at something poking at his entrance. "Oh look West, he's awake."

Germany looked up into Yong Soo's misted eyes, his own dark with lust. "And so he is."

He bit the spot he was working at on the Korean's neck, eliciting a small cry.

Prussia continued with his, a finger slipping into the puckered Asian's entrance. "This means we can get better reactions then."

Korea wriggled at the unfamiliar feeling, his eyes closing as he gave a small groan.

Germany moved one hand down to the Korean's member, closing tightly around it. Korea's eyes widened as his face flushed a deeper red, a string of saliva dripping out of the gag.

"I don't know West, he's sort of tight. Do you think he can hold both of us?"

Germany released Korea's member only to add his own finger into the hole with Prussia's, Yong Soo giving another small moan at the stretch.

"We can just use lube. Its not like we haven't done it before." Germany answered simply.

Korea's member twitched, leaking with precum.

Prussia smirked and licked it, Korea gasping at the touch. "Come on West let's hurry. I'm completely hard and its starting to hurt."

Germany nodded, giving a small grunt. "Same. Let's just do this quickly. I want this release soon."

Korea watched fearfully as both men added another finger into him, the pain shooting up his spine. A cry left him as they started to move, scissoring him.

Prussia and Germany both looked at each other and nodded. Then they both withdrew their fingers. The sudden feeling of emptiness caused Korea to whimper, his eyes wide with want, his chest heaving with his pants.

Germany held Korea's hip as he positioned himself at the Asian's entrance, his face stoic as he looked down at his disheveled guest. "I'm sorry Korea, but I regret nothing."

And with that a loud moan could be heard throughout the house, empty save for those three people in that naughty room.

xXxXx

Korea awoke to sunlight shining into his eyes. He quickly sat up to feel pain shoot up his back. He winced and tried to stand up, only to fall back into bed. He couldn't walk.

"What happened-" Korea started only to have a rush of memories enter his head. He felt his face flush red at the erotic images.

Quietly Korea grabbed his notebook from his bag that he found laying by his bed. He opened it and made a small mark with the pen hidden inside.

_Germany: X - Seme_

* * *

_Whew done! Yeah smutty. I apologize if I didn't add as much detail as most people would like, but that's how I am in the beginning of stories. Ufufufu, maybe I will add more detail in the next one if you review or fave? OwO_

_Okay Please READ THIS: I NEED REQUESTS ON WHAT COUNTRY I SHOULD DO NEXT PLEASE. PUT A COUNTRY YOU WANT AT IN YOUR REVIEWS. _

_AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME. SHOOT THEM AT ME! I CAN TAKE THEM! I just need some advice on what I should do. _

_So thanks for reading and R&R!_

_=^w^=_


End file.
